One Punch Man: Fallen King
by couldrenblock
Summary: Once a king now a servant, Batearis must grow stronger in order to retake his title as the Monster King from those that have took it away from him. That is of course he can get over working with a human that also happens to hate him just as much.
1. Chapter 1: Downfall

**And the story list gets longer, everyone I am here to introduce you all to my latest story in the lineup: **_**OPM: Fallen King! **_**I had this idea swimming through my mind when I looked into the Monster Invasion arc of the Manga after hearing and watching some of season 2 and a couple of Youtube videos. **

**Point out any mistakes you see and speak out your opinion about the chapter and be respectful for that of others.**

**Also stay tuned for an important announcement at the end of this chapter, don't worry it's nothing bad. **

**Now lets begin everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Downfall

Within my throne room I sit on my oversized throne, the rapid tapping of my claws being the only sound that fills the room as my head rests on my hand. Damn I'm bored, I've already conquered the subterraneans and making them my slaves and all, and I'm not even interested in ruling the humans, they're too easy for me and plus I'm not even a fan of sunlight. There's nothing exciting for me to do at all, many I should try expanding into the undersea kingdom, I've heard the Sea King is one hell of a fighter. But the water would be too much of a hassle to deal with so no.

I yawn as I continue to think of other stuff to do, flashing my serrated teeth to no one but my body guard Renga who is currently stands unmoving next to me with her big-as-hell spear axe at hand. I just notice something though, despite being a head shorter than me she can wield that oversize hunk of sharp metal like it's nothing despite that being the size of me. In fact if it wasn't for the blood red skin, amber eyes, and those three blade-like horns on her forehead then she would look just like a human woman with super strength.

Also I can finally examine her outfit properly since she is usually killing my enemies in my name. So let's see, starting from the top her hair is messy and in a ponytail and is a brighter shade of red. She's wearing her usual attire consisting of a black tank top, metal shoulder and forearm armour with off her toned upper arms showing which no doubt contribute to her strength; along with a pair of belted dark grey pants and large black boots which I believe have metal in them since I heard her say that about them at some point. There's still that back holster that she uses to carry her spear axe but I really see her actually use that around me. She really is built like a warrior, fortunately she's an absolute fanatic of mine and would follow any order I gave out to her no matter how ridiculous. One time I made her dance like a chicken just so I can laugh, maybe I should do something like that again.

"Are you alright lord ? Is there any demand you have of me?" Renga asked in curiosity and concern noticing my attention to her.

"I am my servant, I'm merely bored that's all." I responded while facing towards the door again.

"Is there anything I can do to quell your boredom my lord? I am at your every command." She faces towards me and straightens her whole body out as to accentuate her statement. Knowing her she'll be persistent in trying to improve my wellbeing weather it's executing someone I dislike or try giving me massages whenever I feel sore, which she is surprisingly good at.

"Perhaps..." I start thinking about what I should make my servant do for a few seconds, thinking whether I should make her-*BOOM*- a muffled explosion followed by a strong tremor derailed my thoughts startling me. What the hell is happening now?! Renga and I quickly looked around to find the source of this disturbance when another muffled explosion brings forth another tremor causing rubble from above to rain down on us.

Shortly after a subterranean bursts through the door and quickly closing it behind him. He turns back around and holds the door closed as he breathes heavily from whatever he was running from.

"Master, we are under attack!" The subterranean yelled in complete fear as he starts shaking uncontrollably.

"By who?"

"We don't know but they're cutting through our forces in droves, we can't hold them ba-" My minion was cut off when a large explosion bursts open the door sending him and the two door frames flying until they all land right in front of me.

I look down at the smoldering and unmoving corpse of my minion before I look back up to be met with a large humanoid figure almost the size of my doorway walking through the inferno. When it cleared the flames I can easily see the appearance of the intruder.

My opponent's body is completely consisted of what looks like the bodies of serpents all entangled together taking the appearance of muscles. On his shoulders, knees and wrist these serpents seem to come out of serpent heads, hell even his claws look like creatures that are throwing up giant spikes of bone. The head however looks much more human though it looks like a mask with black voids in place of where the eyes should be and large bone like horns arching up in the shape of a crown. I think this guy is lowkey mocking me just with that. On top of all that is a cape connected to what resembles somewhat of a heart.

I then noticed a much smaller and far less intimidating figure walking beside it with it only making it to the height of the larger monster's ankle. It's appearance doesn't help as it's short, green, and pudgy with two legs and four arms all short by comparison. The head consists of only one large eye with a bunch of arms sticking out like a fine.

"Greetings, I am Gyoro Gyoro and this here is Orochi, the true monster king! Despite our intrusion we come to you with a choice: either join us as one of the first council members of the newly born Monster Association or simply be thrown aside to make way for more suitable subjects." The creature known as Gyoro Gyoro announces as loudly as, what I presume is a she, can. Is this one serious? There is no other monster king but I and I don't care what position I am, I serve no one and that's that!

"You're a fool to think that the great king will accept that offer!" My red skin bodyguard yelled in protest clearly furious with the pudgy little monster's statement. Though a king should still keep a tight leash on even the most royal of subjects.

"Do not speak for me Renga." I stand up stretching my arms out as to prep them for the oncoming conflict. "You think me a fool to serve under the likes of you tiny one? All serve me and I serve none and those that oppose will parish. Let your master speak for himself like I do if he is as much of a king that you claim him to be." I proclaim as I walk a few feet from my throne smirking cockenly.

"If you insist young, arrogant one. I, Orochi, come here to create the Monster Association. If you refuse to join then you will know only defeat." The beast now named Orochi says with a low and booming voice. Oh yeah this guy can certainly talk the talk but let's see if he can walk the walk, my entertainment depends on it.

"My answer is still never." Green, flame-like energy starts to surle around me before rising into a tower of bright green light. Inside, my body starts to grow and morph as my more human-like features start to become more beastly. My head expands and becomes more lizard-like as two large horns arc upward and my eyes are filled with nothing but energy. My body grows with thick armor plating to match. My claws grow to the length of my original arms and my legs become more muscular as to support my new form. As the energy twister dissipated it reveals my much stronger form of myself that matches the size of my intruder. A flaming aura emits from the gaps of my armor showing my immense excitement for this battle."Renga, take on his little friend, the serpent enthusiast is mine." My now bellowing voice fills the room as I assert my dominance.

"Yes my Lord!" She bears a smile as wide as her face as she dashes for Gyoro Gyoro at the same moment as I towards Orochi. This is it, the fight I've waited for, or hopefully so or else I would've been hyped up for absolutely nothing.

I cocked my fist back as I make the first strike against this so called king and before even a second I throw my punch at him. He immediately blocks my first strike thought the impact has sent him back quiet the distance. He recovers quickly and retaliates with a series of strikes of his own and I admit they have some notable force behind them. This is great, he isn't talking out of his ass then! I step up my in my abilities as materialize my energy around my hands like gauntlets as dig my hands into the earth beneath me sending the energy right towards my opponent causing it to break apart before quickly reaching him. A large explosion engulfs the entirety of him in in a great pillar of fire bathing the entire room in green light that overpowers all other light sources in the room.

I admire my handiwork as smoke covers the entire area, I haven't used that in a while, it felt good to be honest.

This was cut short when I narrowly dodge what looks like a tendril that was meant for my head, however one of my horns gets cut clean off before I feel a powerful shockwave from it. I look back to see that the tendril is only one of many on his head. He also seems to be completely unharmed from my last attack, this guy is far tougher than I thought. Good then, looks like I'm going all out for the first time in my entire life, this is a great opportunity to see the full extent of my power!

I grin from ear to ear at this very thought as I begin to bring up all my power from within causing my already violent aura to flare into a raging inferno. I speed right towards him in a blur for my next round of attacks but Orochi's tendrils begin their assault as well. Despite my best efforts to dodge them some of them make contact with me making holes within my armour. I then feel numbness in my left leg causing me to tumble ungracefully and violently to the ground until I land right in front of him.

I look to see that my left leg is gone but I quickly look up to see the silhouette of the lifeless face of my pretender looking down at me. I wasted no time as I focused my power into the ground below us, hoping to stager my rival and give me the edge, but lose all feeling in my arms as two more shockwaves hit me. I soon saw that both my arms are gone, no doubt from the tendrils.

Damnit! I need to do something now! I start to summon my ethereal power once again but before any progress can be made I start to feel my entire body being torn apart rapidly, the pain is sharp and quick with each strike until it stopped as soon as it ended.

Trying to take advantage of the pause I try to move my body but I'm only met with an unresponsive body followed by more numbness. With my body no doubt torn asunder I am helpless before my opponent's feet while staring at the floor. How can this happen, I'm the true Monster King, how can I be defeated by some nobody!?

I suddenly feel myself become weightless and see myself moving away from the ground and away from Orochi until I was brought in front of his partner and what else I see only infuriates me even more: the floating unmoving and badly beaten body of Renga.

"This could've all been avoided if you had just accepted our offer Batearis, you and your servant would've made fine warriors for our organization. But that's the thing with those like you, you're you too stubborn for your own good." Why that insolent little bastard! I spat a glob of energy at her aiming right for her eye but it stopped right in front of her and was thrown back right at me hitting me in my left eye adding to the hatred for these two impotent bastards as the spit itself began to sting. "Whatever, others will take your place anyways so this isn't going to be too much of a loss." She replied in a more irritated tone and I start to feel my neck start to tighten and in seconds it snapped and my head falls limp before the bodies of me and my fallen guard are sent flying out my throne room and into the numerous corpses of both my own monsters and the subterraneans.

This is humiliating, now I, the true Monster King Batearis, am now a corpse in the pile of many as my pretenders take my throne and tear down all that I worked for. I can't believe all this is happening and I'm helpless to stop it now, I'm a helpless corpse and all that serve me are now dead or dying around me.

I just can't believe all of this is happening…

…

No! I won't believe that this is happening, I won't die as a miserable corpse! I am the King of ALL monsters and I will not stand for this, not here not now!

I start to gather all the strength that I have left and begin to gather my energy in one last ditch effort to try anything to help me and as this energy builds up inside me what's left of my body begins to lose feeling before any sign of life in them disappears. Now what is left is my consciousness within a ball of my own energy floating above my broken body, this is a disgrace, no arms and just one leg that is connected to a body that can't even support a subterranean weigh. As for Renga, her body is unusable to me as it's broken to head to toe, in fact she would've been even more useful alive, damn that cyclops. I have no time to recollect wvdv ĺhat just happened, this vessel won't last forever, I must find a much more suitable one even if I need to leave the caves in their entirety so I set off into the dark caves ahead leaving the burning ruins of my kingdom behind.

* * *

**Hours later**

I fly through the dark trees and foliage of the surface as I continue to search for a worthy vessel for me to inhabit but so far I found nothing of the sort with the underground having nothing and the best I've found up here were just some furry creatures of various shapes and sizes. Throughout this journey I can feel myself slowly but surely lose a little bit more of what's left of myself and it only gets harder to hold myself together than before. I continue to zoom pass the greenery as I hasten my search for whatever I can find looking in every conceivable croner for anything I can find. So far nothing but leaves, dirt, and weak little animals that are absolutely useless to me are what I can find.

I make a left at the next break of trees as I continue my search only to encroach upon something odd, a circular metal door embedded into the ground, and from the looks of it it's not been used for some time. Surely something of use has to be down there and it seems to be the only way inside whatever this structure is. I look for any leaks in the hatch only to find a small hole at its base and without hesitation I push myself against the hatch and start slipping into the breach little by little until I got my entire being inside. I go down the tunnel the hatch is connected to only to find a dark and desolate hallway that bore the same sort of condition as the hatch but with various claw and scorch marks alongside the numerous ruined remains of some sort of metal being scaling the entirety of the passageway.

Damnit, don't tell me that the place is abandoned! I'm on the verge of tearing apart and the only plausible place for me to recover is abandoned!? This can't be it for me, I didn't come all this way just to die alone in this metal tombe!

*clang*

Wait, what was that? That sounded like metal hitting against metal, that doesn't happen on its own, which means I'm not alone, and that I have a potential vessel to take over. I immediately fly to the source of the noise as fast as I can zooming past the silent hallways like a green projectile. The halls seem to never end as I continue to make numerous rights and lefts and even through the occasional door and shafts leading down already making me grow impatient by the second.

Just when said impatience was reaching its tipping point I see a visible light source at the other end of the hallway that I'm in and my excitement grew as I rush towards it. When I reached it, my excitement grew at what I bear witness: a worthy vessel.

* * *

**5 Minutes earlier **

**? P.O.V**

I look at my invention growing in the stasis pod in front of me in pride as the accumulation of all the work of me and my deceased compatriots is nearly complete and is entering the final stages of growth. It's sleek, black, metallic skin is nearly completely formed as the blue highlights start to show making a much clearer image of our assassin. If only the others can see it now, maybe I should get that champagne out in celebration, after all the calculations show that this one actually works unlike the previous one.

I head into a storage room nearby and opened the door and the first thing I see is the champagne bottle behind a photo of me and my former colleagues all huddled up for the picture as we started the "Icarus" automated micro-bot battle unit. I approached the two objects and grabbed the picture and examine it looking at each member in the picture.

John, Martin, Jack…

Calie.

I miss her, we were close, in fact we were so close that the others teased us for being a couple whenever we worked which really got on her nerves specifically since she is usually so focused on her work. I always thought that she looked good with her orange hair in a bun along with her glasses, it really fitted well with her timid yet feisty personality. For a time I actually thought of getting together with her at some point but that was before we were...never mind that I have something to celebrate about even if it's alone.

What the, where did I put that corkscrewer at? I swear that I put it next to the bottle. I put the picture back with the bottle and started to search for the screw among the various spare parts and tools in the storage closet knocking a couple down causing a loud clanging to fill the entire room and beyond. I've grown so used to the silence of the lab for so long that the clanging irritated my ears as I continue to find the screw. I swear I've left it somewhere here, where did I put it? Maybe after the celebration I should reorganize this closet like I should've done before, but that's what I get for focusing too much on my work, but I'm sure Calie would be no better either.

For what seems like a few minutes I continue to rummage through the various objects making sure that nothing else makes a loud noise again. It was until I find it at the very back of all the stuff how in the world did it end up here of all places? Whatever, I remove myself from all that stuff as I scruff off all the dust on my lab coat.

It was then I start to hear what sounds like static electricity right behind me so I immediately look right behind me to see what looks like green energy arcing from the stasis tube with the subject spasming inside. I ran out into the room to investigate this phenomenon myself and what I bear witness is horrifying as the body began to grow some sort of scale-like growth throughout its entire body as the once blue highlight emit the same green energy inside the tube.

I tried to access the terminal in front of it but I get struck by the energy making me stagger back away from it forcing me to watch as the machine further mutates into a more organic form before I see two lights that look like eyes form on the face follow by a tooth filled mouth. It continued to flare around now looking like it's gasping for air before it studied itself causing the energy to die down a little. It looked at me briefly before it cocked back an arm and strike the glass causing a shockwave that shatters the glass and spilling the stasis fluid all over the floor in front of it. I cover my face in response as glass shards fly everywhere and a heavy thud sound off in front of me.

I look to see that my creation laying on the floor among the glass with the fluid still dripping from its body. I examine it and to my horror I see what was once my clean and sleek assassin is now some sort of scaly creature in front of me as it recovers from its escape. It looks up at me with glaring emerald green eyes before it begins to crawl towards me with clear hostile intent. I tried to flee from my former creation but I felt it grab my leg causing my to fall over. Before I can recover it crawls right over me before using the same arm to grab hold of my neck vurtualy pinning me to the ground.

I tried in vain to release its clawed grip around my neck for a few seconds but gave up knowing my situation. I look up to lock eyes with the monster as it bared its teeth at me and snarling at me like some rabid dog. I close my eyes tightly while I begin to hyperventilate awaiting for my inevitable demise. I can hear it's growling come right in front of my face before it ceases.

"This body...what does it do?" My god, what has this machine become?

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter now for that announcement. **

**I'll now upload a chapter of this story and **_**A Life Worth Molding**_**, my Starcraft story, every weekend weather it's one or the other or even both at around Friday through Sunday. This is because now I have only work to worry about so the schedule is cleared up a little more and I'm taking advantage of that before the next classes start. The second is that I hate leaving these two stories unfinished since they have become my favorites personally and I, and I know you, would like to see at least the former story to finished if you've been following me for that long. **

**Now for the fun fact of the day: **

_**Honey is the only food that never spoils meaning that it makes a great long term bunker food. **_

**With all of that done for the day I hope that you all have a great day or night wherever you may be.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uneasy Agreement

**Hello everyone as promised here's another weekend chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Without much of anything elese to say lets get started while I treat my face injuries from fending off a basketball sized micro-scarab that I currently have trapped in the basement. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Uneasy Agreement

**? P.O.V**

"I said tell me human!" The creature that was once my creation demanded as it tightens its grip around my neck. "I, lord Batearis, demand you tell me now!" Lord? Is he some sort of king or what.

Whatever this thing is begins to gain its footing as he rises, lifting me off the ground in the process. It then brought me closer until all I can see are the hate-filled emerald green eyes piercing through me like daggers as it growls bearing me it's serrated teeth. At this point it's a good idea to just give this thing what it wants.

"I'll talk…I'll talk." I was able to force out these words causing the creature to loosen its grip allowing me to take in air much easier. "What consists your body is a multilayered nanobots mesh that is capable of shaping itself into any form for any purpose. Its self sufficient as the entire colony can consume any biological materials and repurposes it as either energy or materials for constructing new nanobots." After finishing it looked over to its other arm and looked at it as if concentrating. A little after though a faint green shine appears on his forearm before a growth began to emerge like a tumor before it started to expand and take form into a scythe-like blade that is the length of its arm. I then begun to see a wide smile form on its face before it starts to laugh as if it won.

"Hahahaha! Excellent, with this body I can reclaim my title as the true monster king from that wretched beast and his partner." Wait what!? Did he just say monster king?

"Wait though, the body you have is incomplete and still has flaws in it." This makes the monster immediately stops and replaced its look with that of annoyance as it begins to glare at me again. Despite this I continue "First off the bio-conversion rate is too slow, if you consume too much too fast then you'll become sluggish since most of the energy will be directed to processing the material. Second you're starting out with less nanobots than if the growing phase were to finish." I was met with an angry growl from the "lord" as a response to my statement.

"Then fix it then!"

"Fine, but certain procedures will have to be taken to fix these flaws and that will take some time." It looks at me with skeptical eyes before dropping me.

"Then your first task, my minion, is to fix this flawed body."

"Sure thing." I mumbled before continuing. "Voice activation 72993, passcode: Omega, operation: termination."

"Wait, what?" A confused expression appeared on its face before its body starts to melt like butter. It recovers from the shock quickly and turns its attention towards me and with a furious expression the monster starts to crawl towards me once again but I start to move away in response. Little by little the creature loses its solidity before eventually only half of it remains as it continues to crawl towards me with an unquenchable resolve. Just as the now barely recognizable blob was about to grab my leg once again it lands harmlessly as what's left completely disappears into its own puddle of now deactivated metal.

Damn that was too close, but now at least I killed that thing off for good. I haven't used that code since the last model went haywire and nearly destroyed the place. But what it said earlier about being the Monster King, is it really true or just a glitch in its system? Considering what just happened that possibility is there but not likely, but if so then what made the model act like this? Regardless that champagne will have to wait.

I get up and prepare to clean up the mess when I hear gurgling coming from the puddle which instantly grab my attention. I observe the now stirring puddle of liquid metal as its surface begins to bubble with a green dim green light emitting from the center. From that light a short bulbous mass starts to emerge as it shows that it is the source of the glow.

"You dare betray me so soon minion!?" A more metallic voice comes through as its owner expresses its anger. How is this possible, all the microbots should be deactivated. "I cannot be denied of my vengeance, I have already escaped death once, do not think I can't do so again!" I quickly ran and got a nearby electric staff that was laying around and as I activated it it lights up to life as arcs of electricity emits from its toonfork tip. This should do the trick.

"This is for all my colleagues you killed you monster!" I rush at the reanimated blob with the pod in hand but before I could impale it the section I was going to strike for retracted as a a even dimmer light emits from it. I tried again but the same result happened and the blob monster starts to laugh at me attempts before speaking.

"Do you really think that I sent the monsters that killed your fellow apes? You're sorely mistaken human."

"What makes you think I can take your word?" I demand as I make another strike that misses its mark.

"Because I see human as a lion sees ants, weak creatures that don't deserve my slightest attention. Even if I knew about your abode I wouldn't see any value in it as it's made by you humans." Way to insult me and my dead friends you big-headed asshole. "However, I may know who you truly want to point your anger at." I stopped my attacks at its statement but kept my guard up as I kept the staff pointed at it.

"You better speak quickly then." I glare at the sentient heap of slime as I kept the electric staff close to the writhing mass.

"Even I know that monsters aren't known to play well together unless one were to take up the mantle of leadership and keep them in line. I just so happen to encounter one who called himself the Monster King who was accompanied by another. They are Orochi and gyoro Gyoro respectively. I also saw a couple of other monsters under his rule as well and though I may have just met them but I won't be surprised if they caused a little trouble with some humans." I became wide eyed at this, I still can't be sure if that's the truth but its the best I have in finding out what happened all toes years ago. "Come on, you look like and intellectual, I'm sure that you already know what to do." Despite the taunting tone of its voice I'm starting to really think about the offer. This thing may be a monster but it makes a valid point and though I may be disgusted by this fact, I gave in.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but don't get any ideas about sinking your claws in my back." I start to make my way to a nearby terminal with my staff still in hand. I look down on it and sighed in relief to know that it's still working. I go through the various files until I come upon the one labeled Icarus. A select it and I scanned the file until I see the activation label marked as disabled and I hesitated to actually select the option. I'm not sure if I should really release this beast, it's a monster that I despised and if its identity is true then it could a grave threat to the world.

"Come on, get on with it!" This made me jump as I realize that it is right next to me. I immediately select the option switching it back to activated.

I look to my right to see the puddle start to come back together as a humanoid form start to emerge from the now shrinking mass. That same dark green armor start to form across the body while the whole form completes itself. The face quickly forms as the body and armour finish forming revealing a smiling face that quickly started to look down upon me again as the now complete monster stretches its arms out before letting out a relaxed groan.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard now was it? And by the way I would prefer to sink my claws in your gut just so I can look you in the eyes as die in front of me. Now get on it with you fixing me. Minion."

I sigh before replying "That would be easy if I still had the proper equipment but a certain somebody broke them. Also I have a name you know."

"As if I cared, now get working minion."

"It's Maxus Starge, now it's gonna take some time to repair it all."

"Then I should be heading outside then to test the limits of this new body." He started to walk away before I interject.

"Wait, your body still have those kinks that need to be worked out!"

"A king never sleeps when retaking their throne. Your equipment better be fixed by the time I get back." The monster quickly exits the room leaving me alone in my laboratory once again. I put my hand in my scruffy brown hair while I sigh in frustration before getting to work on fixing my equipment.

How the hell did I get myself into this crap?

* * *

**Okay so my face is starting to feel a little better now so lets see what I have in the trivia list *searches through my mess of a desk* aha there you are, now lets see.**

**Trivia of the day:**

_**I originally wanted Maxus to be the generic mad-scientist that was quickly killed after meeting Batearis in the original draft of the story but I decided to have him the way he is now so that Batearis can have a way to evolve and be a source for future development for the fallen king. Plus I have a lot of funny ideas for their interactions.**_

**With the trivia done I hope that you fellow readers and writers have a nice day or night wherever you may be. **


	3. Chapter 3: Test Drive

**Sorry for the delayed upload peeps and so late as well, my procrastination side of me is quite the nuisance and ideas for my other story **_**A Life Worth Molding **_**and some of my future webcomics kept getting in the way. My mind never stops wondering. **

**With explanations out of the way let's get to the reading.**

"**Uuuuh I think that micro-scarab is loose. I'm hearing some skittering around the living room."**

**I ain't asking when you got here since now I'm too angry that that thing is free again!**

"**By the way what happened to your face?" Short story now lets just get to stopping that thing! "Got it sir!"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Test Drive

**Batearis' P.O.V**

For a minute or so after leaving my new lair I've wondered about the forest in search of any creatures that I can test my new abilities on. Now that there's enough light, despite it being sunlight, I might as well examine my new vessel while all is quiet.

I start with my arms as I expose then the light causing the muscular "flesh" to give off a metallic shine despite the dark rock-like armour that have grown one top of it as a result of my possession. I'm actually starting to like the new look and feel of this body, it feels rejuvenating just to stare at it, it's like I'm my much younger self all those years ago once again. But this armor doesn't seem to suit me anymore, this a new sleeker body and this bulky armor only fits the old king, it's time for a makeover. I start to focus on my entire body feeling every inch of my armor and started to imagine my newer and sleeker armor within my mind. Soon I start to feel my body shift and morph as the sensation runs from my head all the way to my feet like a wave until it ended as soon as it started.

I opened my eyes and gazed at my arms once again and see now that my dark green armor is now as smooth as a newly made blade and reflecting a magnificent bluish green light now. I even see my own reflection in the armor and I bear witness a more streamlined and lower profile to my old form now with the spikes smaller and on top a knife-edge helmet that extend a little beyond my head. I'm really getting even more eager to try this new body out assuming that the entirety of what that human said is true in any capacity.

Speaking of him I can't believe the nerve of that bug to treat me in such a manner, what did he think he was to defy me like that. The only thing that is keeping him alive is his knowledge of this matter, if it wasn't for that then I would've spilled his guts all over the floor. It's still shocking to me that I'm reduced to relying on the likes of a human just to survive, I will get my revenge on Orochi and his one-eye bastard of a companion.

I hear some skittering on a nearby tree and in anger from my thoughts I instantly strike at its source with a spike that rapidly extended from my hand as a sickening sound of pierced flesh being heard right after. Caught at the end is a small furry creature that I saw while I was still just an energy orb. It tried to escape from my weapon but quickly succumbs to blood loss and quickly goes limp. That human did say that I can consume biological materials right? He also said that I don't have as much microbots as I should, let's put those little statements to the test.

I retract my spike with the creature still on it and grabbed it when it reached my hand fitting quite snuggly in my grasp. A small brown creature with a large fluffy tail that is clearly meant to flee rather than fight, unfortunately for it though, it was not fast enough to flee from me. Now lets see how this whole absorption thing works. Perhaps I could just eat it for at least this one, the creature is small enough to eat normally. I hold the soon-to-be morsel over my mouth and opened wide before dropping it down my gaping maw. Though it went down smoothly I felt it land where my stomach should be but nothing happened. Do I really need to do it myself?

Thinking so I close my eyes once again and focused on just consuming the creature itself. Soon I start to feel a portion of my own body start to envelop the creature's corpse like a slime monster would until its entire being is covered by my own. Its presence quickly starts to fade as I start to feel each individual metal cell begin to consume the flesh little by little with their numbers quickly taking it apart. The flesh quickly disappears before the bones start being chipped away like stone against the picks of millions of tiny worker. Soon not even a single cell of the creature remains as the small portion of my body starts to settle a little afterwards.

That was certainly an odd feeling, it's gonna take some getting use to.

I continue walking in search of some bigger prey but a scream of a human catches my attention before it was overpowered by a louder and even more monstrous roar before the former was silenced. Looks like lady luck has answered my call. I immediately dash towards where I believe is where the source of the noise had came from causing the trees around me to turn into a blur.

I weave and swerve between each tree as the thrill of the hunt all of a sudden washes over me, damn when was the last time I felt this way? Ignoring this question I continue my way towards where the commotion was as the air rushes against my whole body as if to stop me. This only makes me feel more free than before, I no longer have any more responsibilities, nothing to worry about, no one to keep an eye on, it's just me against the world. This is pure nostalgia! This was all before I was even king.

The next thing I saw was a small break in the trees that I quickly reached and what I saw intrigued me: A large brown furry creature what seems to be feasting upon the corpse of a newly killed human. It looks like quite a meal with enough biomass to replenish the lack of nanobots that I have. I form a scythe blade on my right arm in preparation for the fight but this catches the creature's attention causing it to turn towards me revealing a blood stained mouth.

"Hmmm, what are you supposed to be? Never seen you before." The creature spoke emitting a deep and brutus voice.

"Since you asked I'll tell you beast. I am Batearis, king of the monsters! And you will fall before me!" I exclaimed as I open out my arms in pride.

"Hahaha! You a king? You look nothing like one to me you welp. And do you think you can take me on? I am the great Ursa Major, fourth strongest of the House of Evolution and you will be my 10th great kill of the day!" The bulky beast bears his large claws in the air before making the first move against me. "Now prepare to die! **Celestial Slash**!"

I dodge the incoming attack avoiding the same fate as the now falling trees behind me landing inside the naturally formed ring across from my opponent. I dash towards my opponent with my blade ready before slashing it into the beast's hide repeatedly but not even a scratch can be seen. Realizing this I immediately leap away avoiding another strike but by a narrower margin.

"You fool, my thick hide cannot be pierced by any weapon, not even gunfire can damage me!" Oh really? Well lets just see how much damage your fat-filled hide can take.

I continue my assault as I start to hit various areas of his body to find a weak point under all the fur. I hit the arms, no good. Then 2 more strikes on the torso, nothing. Another strike is dogged as I go for the sides hitting them a multitude of times but my opponent continues to laugh at my attempts to make him bleed.

"It's no use little welp, as I said before, nothing can penetrate my hide!" Damn it, there has to be some sort of weak point. I continue to strike at various parts of the beast's body. No effect at all how the hell can I wound this thing.

I then start to remember something, a battle Renga took part in during my ascension to kingship. She was fighting against a large creature much like what I fight now, she sliced at it but to no avail and it looked like she was getting nowhere. But then she started to use her weapon's spearhead and she easily made holes in the monster eventually killing it in the end. Perhaps a shorter and more serrated blade will do the trick, enough pressure in one spot will break through any amor.

My scythe blade begin to shorten until it is only half a foot ahead of my own fist and the same blade begins to form on my other hand forming twin blades. This should be easy, it'll be like using my claws, I just need to get close enough while avoiding his.

I dash once again as my opponent roars raising his paw against me. I sidestep the attack and aimed for the legs, more specifically the area where the knee bends. I thrust the blade into the leg cutting deep enough to draw blood and cause some actual damage making my enemy roar in pain before striking at me again, crushing the ground that I was on seconds ago. I close in again striking at the other leg causing Great Ursa to collapse before he could retaliate hindering his use of his arms as they are now being used to support him. Taking advantage of this I jump on his back and started to repeatedly stab into his back causing him to lose a good amount of blood. It took a few minutes before the ever increasing wounds overwhelm the beast causing him to completely collapse to the floor.

I approach the downed creature and placed my foot on his head in triumph as I leaned in close to his face while I bear a large smile on mine.

"Still think I'm no king?" My brutish opponent growled in anger at my remark making me chuckle as I begin to land the last strike to his skull.

Before I could land the blow though the beast catches my arm and throws me across the field embedding me in a nearby boulder. I look up as I recover from the impact, trying to piece together as to what just happened. When I caught sight of Great Ursa I saw that steam is rising from his body as the brown fur slowly start to turn into a crimson red and the black beads that are the eyes begin to glow a deep blue. My bulky opponent gets up and lets out a titanic and bellowing roar as the ground collapses around him from the resulting power surge.

The aftermath shows Great Ursa with a blood red aura and bright blue eyes staring at me with extreme malice and bloodlust.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU WELP! NOW YOU WILL DIE TO MY GEARTER FORM: URSA MAJOR! YOU CAN NOT AND WILL NOT KILL ME! NOW DIIIIE!" In a blur the angered beast dashes towards me caving me into the rock to the point where it shattered to pieces and sent me flying into some trees breaking them down in the process.

I instantly recovered as I dig my claws in the dirt and avoided another attack but by mere inches. My opponent is now on the offensive as I start to avoid each attack by extremely close margins causing the entire forrest around us to be torn apart with each swipe. As I try to avoid another attack Great Ursa strikes the ground in front of him causing a shockwave that overwhelms me as it pushes me back far from my opponent and into a desolate trail. I try to get back up but I couldn't feel my body at all.

"Hey, what the hell is happening here?" A familiar male voice made itself known to as some sort of label shows with the words 'Maxus Starge' along with a squiggly line underneath it.

"Minion, is that you? How are you communicating with me?"

"It's Maxus Starge damnit, and I just got finished with fixing the communication system which gives me direct access to your condition and your audio and visual input. And from the looks of things here someone is really kicking your ass."

"Watch yourself and tell me what is going on with me."

"Fine fine, from what these specks are showing here your body just suffered an overload of energy and went into a temporary shutdown state. You should be able to move in about 20 seconds." I then hear a roar in the distance and the ever growing sound of collapsing trees afterward. "Geez who did you piss off while I was away?"

"Someone beyond your capabilities minion, now what I'm I suppose to do about this condition?" I continue to try to move my body but was only able to move a finger.

"I can't say much, just wait and get ready to move in 10 seconds. I think this monster will be on top of you the moment your recover." I soon got an arm to start moving as my body continues to recover but the sounds of the rampaging monster quickly grow closer. "Five seconds."

I begin to hear the footsteps before I see a large figure high in the sky that is starting to barrel towards me.

"Move now!" Without hesitation I roll out of the way letting the impact of the creature give me some distance from him. "Wait, is that a bear?"

"I don't know what that is but tell me on how to defeat this creature." I move aside to dodge another slash from the creature.

"What I suggest is to fight fire with fire. Focus most of your energy into one attack and kill it in one blow. I'm sure you have enough energy for that." That's assuming that I can get close to this thing without getting cut in half. Taking the advice I start to look for an opening in Great Ursa's movements but his enhanced speed is making that difficult.

"DIE!" It seems that his rage can make him say only one word now.

The mindless beast then raises his fists in the air and smashes them in the ground producing a towering form of red energy that rushes towards me tearing everything in its path. I easily sidestep this and quickly noticed that the creature is becoming sluggish. I wasted no time in taking advantage of this as start to sprint towards him as I also start to focus all my available energy into my blade arm turning it into a blade of pure energy. My enemy still seems to be recovering from the last attack as I quickly close the gap between us. Right when I'm right in front of them I jump as I prepare to give the final strike.

When I was right about to make contact a blur crosses by torso and the next thing I see is my body separating into pieces. Everything slows down as I see the outstretched paw of Great Ursa as he gives off a victorious smile while staring at the sky. Like hell I'm losing to this mindless animal!

I outstretch my arm and grabbed hold of his head, digging my claws into the skin keeping me on him as he tries to shake me off. I start to dig my blade into the damnable creature's skull cleanly slicing through his skin and carving right through the skull and out the other side instantly killing the animal.

Great Ursa's energy instantly dissipates and the fur turns back into its original brown before his body falls to the ground along with me.

"Damn, I have to admit, that was sort of hardcore." I look for my other pieces as my minion comments on my actions until I see a couple of shiny puddle close by.

I crawl towards them and made contact with the smaller of the two which was instantly absorbed into me. I see that at least my own mass can be attained instantly, that's convenient. I dipped my fingers into the larger puddle which was once my legs absorbing it in seconds and having all that start to move down my body and start to reform them. The formless mass quickly regains the define shape of my legs and I stretched them out in comfort.

"Yes it indeed was, nothing will get in the way of my ascension, not even a brute like him. Speaking of which." I place one of my hands on the creature's corpse as I let my nanobots spread across the surface like water.

"Whoa, wait a minute, that thing is too big for you. Remember what I said back at the lab." Ignoring him I continue to absorb the body covering it inch by inch until it's nothing but a writhing metallic mass. I start to absorb the body little by little shrinking it until it's just a ball in my hand which quickly dissipates. I suddenly start to feel drowsy as my vision becomes blurry and my body becomes heavy causing me to crouch on the ground and grasp my head, damn how am I feeling so exhausted? "See, this is what happens when you don't listen to me idiot now it looks like you're gonna be like that for a few minutes." I growl at him while I just lay there.

"While I'm like this have you ever heard of the House of Evolution?"

"No, that doesn't ring a bell, why."

"The creature said it earlier, saying that it was the fourth strongest in it."

"Well I have no idea about that but from the looks of it it's some sort of organization that mutates animals into a higher form like what they did to that bear. I think we may have made a troublesome enemy." All of a sudden a rustling can be heard attracting his attention he however cursed a few seconds later as something gets a hold of him. "Dammit let go of me you freak! Argh!"

"Minion?" I called out but no replay. "Minion!" What the hell happened over there?

"Greetings creature, I am of the House of Evolution and I currently have your creator. If you want to see him alive again you will follow my orders." Damn this guy who does he think he is. "The first assignment I want you to do is to be a test subject of mine. One of my creations is currently making her way into a human city just South of your current position, meet her there and engage her for me will you?"

"You won't get away with this human!"

"Oh but I will, I have your creator after all and from the looks of things you are in a bad shape and your creator is the only one who can fix you." This guy is already getting on my nerves but he's right, my hands are tied here.

"Fine, but I'm coming for you eventually."

"We will see. You got an hour to comply." Damnit, I hate this arrangement already.

* * *

**Let's see how the former monster king will get out of this problem now unlike that micro-scarab that we just killed. **

"**Yeah and now there's a big yellow goopy stain in the hallway." Yeah, it's gonna be a hassle to clean that mess. Now daily trivia time:**

_**There is a type of bacteria that scientists have recently discovered that can eat plastic by breaking down the bonds that keep it together for so long. Said scientists are experimenting on it in order for it to break down the plastic faster. They named the bacteria Ideonella sakainesis.**_

**Next will be the first review response of the story**_**:**_

_**Paradox009: Nice to see that this story interests you fellow reader. The idea of a less heroic protagonist has interest me for a while and this story provided the perfect opportunity to express it. **_

**Also the next chapter will be for _A Life Worth Molding _at the usual time since it's been a while since I gave that story some love I don't like leaving things alone for too long. Though I may have a chapter for this story up alongside that as well but no promises. Also some clearer ideas sprang up while writing this story.**

**With that done I hope you readers and writers have a great day or night wherever you may be.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Luck

**Sorry for the delay peeps, I was too busy studying for the driver's license test which I need to take by Saturday or else I won't be able to go with my mom to D.C for her work. And let's just say that plane tickets are not refundable. **

"**Yeah, I heard you tell me that it costs over $500." Yeah and it came out of my own pocket so I'm not botching this test. "I can just teleport you there." And cause possible worldwide conspiracies? No thanks. Besides, I think it's about time that I get my own license. "Whatever you floats your boat buddy."**

**Now let's get this little chapter going. "Yeah!"**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Luck

I can't believe my luck, first off I get dethroned in the most humiliating way possible, then I get paired with a human that talks back as a minion, and now said human gets captured by another and is being used Leverage against me. All this happened in just a span of one day, I honestly can't imagine how this day can get worse in any way. Right now though I'm rushing through the forest in a mad dash to what I believe is south to this human city since it took me around 30 minutes to recover from absorbing Great Ursa. I've now got half that time left and I still have no sight of this city, damnit!

I slice the tree in front of me out of anger and tread on without slowing down a bit as I continue my frantic search. All of a sudden come face to face with a rocky cliff face as I stop mere inches from it. I look up to see that it scales pretty high up, almost two times the height of my original body's greater form. With no time to go around it I leap up and sink my claws into it before starting to scale up the earthly obstacle as fast as possible.

All of a sudden I start to hear a slight buzzing in my ears so I try to swat whatever was making it but it continues only adding to my annoyance. I decide to ignore it and kept on climbing but it only got louder and louder to the point of being inferating. I finally look back to see that the noise is emanating from only to see some sort of black stream in the sky. I just stare at the writhing black mass as it slithers through the air above me to an unknown destination. I continue to climb as the last of the black mass exits my sights. In seconds I make it to the top and saw a scene that would put even me to an aw: a horizon made entirely of grey structures and above it a black ball that seems to be growing in size. That stream is just one of the few that are converging towards the writhing sphere, this must be the subject that the human referred to.

I start running again through the dense forest as to meet up with my future opponent while thinking of what I'm going face. I came across many monsters during my reign from mutated abominations to scheming and manipulative beings that can't even hurt a fly even if they want to. Those annoy me the most, such tactics are weak without strength especially when their little plans fail, but I possess both attributes to nullify that flaw.

But this creature is entirely new to me, never have I seen an amorphous blob of a multitude of creatures acting in such a way. But then again after I took over the subterraneans I've never came out of my throne room thinking that there's nothing else that could match me. Then those two monsters came in and ruined everything. Well at least I have something better to do than just sitting on my throne.

I eventually find myself out of the forest and in front of the edge of the human city, the buildings themselves though look old and worn down which is odd. I continue on into the grey city as the black ball continues to swirl like one big creature.

It took me a little time of me traveling the empty roads before I noticed a body lying motionless on the ground near a building alongside a large bag of stuff of various items. Most likely a petty thief that got lucky for a moment before meeting his demise. As for the human himself he looks like he got the life sucked out of him with his stretched and wrinkled skin being as grey as rock, dark voids take the place of eyes, and his body just being a skeleton.

"Ahhh looks like you've seen one of my creation's victims, have you ever heard of a mosquito?" Genus clarifies with an almost amused tone.

"I have." I answered with slight annoyance. It is true though and the flying blood sucker is one of the few creatures that I hate the most simply because it's a parasite.

"Let's just say that she has the same sort of ability as you but with her mosquito swarm."

"So why pit me against her though?"

"I'm just curious as to how creations such as yourselves will interact in a battle." Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time absorbing this weak body. "Oh and by the way I would want you to absorb that body, never got a good look last time." I swear this human.

Reluctantly I put my foot on the corpse's chest and soon after I order the nanobots to start their work causing them to spread out like a web that quickly envelops it. In seconds the body was consumed leaving only the clothes behind.

If I could've tasted that I would've gagged.

"Fascinating, your creator certainly is a brilliant man, but then again he only finished off what his now deceased compatriots have made. What a shame really." He sounds all cocky and almost condescending on that last part. To be honest that sort of got me worked up a little, I'll show him what the feeling of losing everything is like eventually. For now though I've got a monster to kill.

All of the sudden I see the black swarm rapidly move towards a random location among the city before getting enveloped in a large ball of fire which incernates it.

"Well, it looks like someone already beat you to the punch. Your new task is to observe now." With nothing better to do I head towards the battle among the dead city.

It took me under a minute to reach the battlefield but when I turn the corner all I saw was just a naked bald human and another human almost severed in two falling down and glowing a bright blue. This looks familiar. However another figure was homing in on the airborn ape but in a split second it was sent flying with its blood splattering on several buildings. Whatever that thing was isn't a concerned anymore but as to who killed it is.

I look at the human responsible and it was that same bald man from before, what the hell is going on here, how is a human that strong? It's probably because that creature is weak to the point that even a measly human could kill it. As expected of a human's creation.

"Well that's interesting, new task then, I want you to test that man's abilities out now." I'm really hating getting orders barked at me by him now.

I form a scythe blade and dash towards the human aiming right for the neck. Just as I was about to strike at the human however the naked ape moves in a blur and in an instant I felt my body explode sending all of my pieces across the street and into a nearby building while I see myself crash through a window.

What on my green Earth just happened!? There's no way that a human could possibly have that much strength! How could a weak creature be that strong!? No way no way no way **NO WAY**! Imposible, inconceivable, absolutely absurde! My body must be weak, yes that must be it, there's no way that I'm weak it's just the body. After all it's created by humans so of course that would be it.

I attempted to scream my rage out but then I realize that my entire head is severed with my lower jaw missing, my eyes start to search frantically for any body parts. All I see are splats all across the building interior, from the window all the way to the wall at the far end. Damn, this is gonna take a while to gather. I concentrated and grew four spider-like appendages and started to scuttle my way towards the nearest puddle that was around my current size and absorbed it.

"Fascinating, so your body can continue to function even with most of it destroyed and salvage what's left. Are you writing this down?" A distant 'yes' was heard which I suggest was another scientist that works for him. I even have a human watching me in this sorry state, this is so damn humiliating.

* * *

**Genus' P.O.V**

I continue to watch through the sentient machine's eyes as he continues to search out and absorb every part of its body throughout the building while avoiding the gaze of his opponents. What I'm more intrigued about is that human's strength, in one strike he was able to defeat my mosquito girl and this robotic being without as much as a sweat. I will need to research him along with the walking nano-colony, and though it may have cost me the unfortunate loss of Great Ursa I now have two unique test subjects that I can learn so much from.

"After you get yourself back together, I just want you to retreat back into the forest and await further orders." The creature responds with an annoyed grunt as it continues its search. In a way it's sort of amusing to tease this creature like this, it is surprising though that it reacts this way to begin with. Maybe it was programed with such emotions by this specific human just to have some company concerning his unfortunate circumstances.

Maybe I should give a spot in my lab in pity, besides, his unique field of knowledge could give me access to so much more possibilities as to what I can create. I call out to one of my clones who approaches me.

"Yes?" My clone responded.

"I want you to go down and offer a… "job opportunity"...to our guest in the holding cells." I order my clone who just nods and heads off to fulfil my request.

I look back at the screen and see that the subject has made good progress in reconstructing itself, hmhm, I have so many plans for you and that human my unique friend.

* * *

"**Alright so when is a left turn on a red light acceptable?" When turning from a one-way road onto another one-way road**. "**Bingo! Now address your readers and we'll continue." Alright then, all I can say to you guys is thank you for reading this chapter and being patient.**

**Now for the trivia of the day:**

**_The average driver waits 6 months of their entire life waiting on the red light. _**

**Fitting yet interesting, though I could really put those 6 months to better use. "Yeah, same here" Got it.**

**With that all out of the way I hope you all have a great day or night wherever you may be!**

"**Alright now, let's get to the studying." It's weird that you're helping me with this. "What? I know when I should sit down and chill." That must be a rarity for you then.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Tricks

"**Hmmm Mabey I should get some armor before I meet with my rival, it's a quick process and should help give me the edge, especially with the initial shock value. Also this will give the author a new profile pic to work with."**

* * *

**Batearis' P.O.V**

Chapter 5: New Tricks

I lay on a branch of a tree under the night sky with my hands behind my head and legs crossed with each other, currently recovering from absorbing a large horned creature that the human Genus referred to as a deer. The deer was just the latest in a long line of creatures that I've absorbed for the past four days. I sigh as the fatigue from absorbing it takes its toll on my energy as new nanobots are created within me. I still can't believe that I can get tired in this body, in my previous one it never gets tired no matter how much I exert myself in combat, sure it aches from time to time but it was nothing that Renga couldn't take care of.

Damn, now I'm really starting to miss her, her steadfast loyalty and great combat abilities made her such a great servant to the point where losing an arm wouldn't stop her for fighting for me. I remember when I first found her all those years ago when I was still asserting my dominance over all the monsters below and above the surface. I remember following a trail of blood and corpses while traveling the labyrinth of caves and at the end of it stood Renga all bruised up and covered in the fresh blood of the now dead monsters that lie all around her. She was still young and yet she was able to take on all of them and be the last one standing, a perfect fit for my enforcer. After demonstrating my own power against her and then to another monster who intervened she swore allegiance to me becoming my very first follower.

At first, she was a little disobedient and even talked back at times, no doubt accustoming to her new life as my servant, but eventually she started to follow my commands without question. She's was much like my current minion during that time so maybe the human will follow that pattern eventually.

Now that I think about it, I've never asked her anything about her life before me, it was never really considered for me at the time. Maybe I should've asked her while she was still alive, damn you Gyoro Gyoro, I'll make you and your partner pay.

I continue to observe the stars with my bright green eyes before the sun starts to rise to mark a new day in this ape infested world causing me to cover my eyes in irritation. I never like the sunlight, but these recent events have forced me to stay on the surface, I can't wait to regain my rule and go back underground. This also marks the fourth day since my encounter with that bald human within that desolate city and I'm still furious at the battle's outcome. I'll never accept that a human could ever be that strong especially against me.

I drop down the tree and turned to the cliff-face to the right of me feeling refreshed just from that thought alone. I approach a nearby boulder and balled my hand into a fist building up my own energy into my right arm before cocking it back and sent it flying towards the rock at full force. The rock shatters into pieces as it scatters across the trees behind it. I look down at my fist with a disappointed look on my face, if I was in my old body I would've shattered that rock in my sleep, at least I'm getting closer to that by the day.

Now with my anger a little satiated I move my attention to another technique that I've been working on since that day: recombination.

Back when I first got this body it was through one singular form that simply sent brief pulses of my own will across my body but when a portion of my own body was separated it also becomes disconnected from me turning into a lifeless blob of liquid metal. This was prevalent after my encounter with that hairless ape as it took me nearly an hour before I could gather all my scattered parts and escape without the humans noticing me. I've since learned to spread my very being across every inch of my body causing me to become more reactive with my movements and able to command my separate pieces of myself at the expense of it requiring more concentration than before to actually move to the point where it felt like I was learning how to walk all over again. It has gotten easier since then, but it'll still take me some time to actually get used to it.

I summon a scythe blade on my right arm and swiftly struck the other severing it with a clean cut but also causing me to wince as the resulting pain coursed up my arm and through a small portion of my body. My forearm falls limply to the ground with a splat as it reverted back into a shapeless form before I jumped away to gain some distance between me and the liquid mass.

I then begin to concentrate on my arm staring intently into the mass trying to bend my remnants of me inside it to my own will. This went on for almost thirty seconds before the puddle began to move at first starting with small increments before it began to move like a slime monster right towards me. I continue to manipulate every single machine in it like a puppet as it clumsily slithers towards me through the grass and dirt. It eventually reaches me as I crouch down to it bringing my arm stump before it. I had it reach out and connect with my arm where it quickly reshaped back into my forearm.

Good, it took me half the time needed since I first did this, though I will need to control more than one piece during a fight. I slice off my forearm once again and then stab my torso with my own claws bearing the pain that it brought throughout my body. I pull out a chunk of my own body and dropped it besides the other metal chunk.

Alright let's see how this goes.

* * *

**Maxus' P.O.V**

Within a dark damp cell, I sit on a bed against the wall across the bars, looking down on at the floor as two guards stand outside to either side holding military rifles. The freaky part about them is that they're clone of the only other human in here Dr. Genus, like seriously, does he like to see himself a lot and needed someone to talk to at the same time? Whatever the case is it doesn't change the fact that I'm stuck in this cell against my will by a creepy as hell scientist that has a fascination with animals, and all because of that ass of a monster going out and exposing us.

As much as I want to think about the numerous ways at which I want to punish him for getting us into this mess I need to think about how to get out of here. Good thing that I've already devised a plan to do so. Since Genus has invited me to be allowed to carry on my research, no doubt to bolster his own, I've decided to work on a little project that has been going through my head as of late.

The project was an old concept in which the nanobot would be made into a small capsule and was either ingested or injected into the patient where they would then be able to target and destroy whatever foreign pathogen that may be harming the body. This idea first sprouted in my head back when me and the rest of my colleagues were still working on the _Icarus _project itself but since there wasn't enough time for it, I forgot about it later.

But now this has been repurposed into being a small drone that would contain the information on my whereabouts, it will seek out and merge with the former monster king which will transfer the information into him and hopefully have him save me quickly. I would also keep another with me as a tracking beacon that only he would be able to receive, I'm not about to have Genus track me down like he did with the fight with Great Ursa through our comn link as the scientist so adamantly explained.

I start to hear footsteps echoing through the halls causing me to glance up and see the owner of the noise showed himself and it is indeed Dr. Genus.

"I hope you had a nice nap Braxus, time to get back to work." Genus said with a smile on his face. I sighed and stood up from the only soft thing in the cell.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I responded earning a chuckle from my capturer before one of the clones opens to the bars to let me out. It's a good thing that he hasn't seen through my act yet, if I was too willing to do this then he would've probably seen that something was up.

I exited the cell and followed the other scientist down the hall with the guards escorting me along the entire way. We reach the lift and entered it and as the door closes, I continue to dive in my thoughts as to what to add to the drone's coding. So far I've only gotten to the general navigation section of coding. Being closely monitored by the guards doesn't exactly help with the speed my progress, I don't like people looking at me in general.

"I wonder, what goes through that head of yours?" I jump out of my thoughts as I see him with his head turned towards me giving off a curious yet menacing aura towards me. I keep my cool as I quickly come up with a proper response.

"Just simply remembering where I left off, last thing I want is to forget and retrace my steps again."

"Then where did you leave off from yesterday then?"

"The coding for navigation through various blood vessels. I just need to work on the tracking and repairing function and the coding will be complete." I'm not totally lying on that part, though the tracking will not be for large wounds but for Batearis.

"That's good then, you certainly know how to get things done."

"I'm sure you know a thing or two about that from what I've seen around your lab."

"You are right there, despite the others seeing me as a fool I continued my research on the creation of a greater human race. I was seventy when I finally cracked the code and reversed my age to what you see now. As much as I did with all my creations your work will create leaps in the evolution of mankind bending the body to any shape at any time like what your creation does." I'm sure you did your homework. "The only thing that your creation lacks is proper humanity and that is what I will add once you perfected your programming." If only you knew.

The lift finally stops and the doors opens to reveal a dark red hallway, contrasting greatly with the white sterile environment of the lift. We start to tread down the hallway and the second we exit into the corridor the lift closes leaving us to walk through the dark hallway. I go back into my thoughts as to pass the time trying to ignore a distant roar from whatever the hell the guy if working on causing me to fidget a little. I don't think I can ever get used to the atmosphere of this place.

Time seem to have gone flying as before I knew it we stopped in front of a very familiar door which leads to where I'm supposed to do my work. The door automatically opens reveling the same white, stainless laboratory full of tools necessary to work on just about anything including microscopic subjects though he said it was augmented a bit to fit my specific field. On the far side there's a computer with twin monitors alongside a small blob of deactivated nanomachines created by my host from the information that he obviously stole from me.

"I expect the finish project by the end of this day, now do what you need to do. I have business that require my own attention." He continues down the hallway by himself as the guards lead me into the lab.

The door closes behind us and I immediately walk towards a pair of computers at the far side of the room while the guards give a piercing glare at the back of my head. I activate the device causing the monitors to light up to the home screen of a 3-D double helix spinning around before navigating towards the left screen into the script file for the prototype coding and opened the page revealing the lengthy scripts of texts and numbers. Thanks to my heavy involvement with the coding of the _Icarus_ project, creating this within the past four days wasn't too much trouble but the clones currently staring at me are taking a toll on my overall productivity.

I open another window which would show a 3-D representation of the nanobot swarm interacting with the internals of a variable number of other creatures including humans whenever the coding was ran.

I stretch my arms, crack my knuckles, and went to work on finish the code.

* * *

**So how did your fight go?**

"**I kicked that guy's ass to literally the next dimension, but before that I told him not to mess with you or else I will seriously kill him without remorse."**

**You seriously think that's goanna keep him away?**

"**Nope, I think I might have encouraged him but I'll kick his tailpipe again and again."**

**Oh, almost forgot to ask, where did you get that new redesign?**

"**It's from an acquaintance of mine, you can use it as your profile pic. I know how you are with not wanting to put your own face out there."**

**Thanks, this is going to look cool. :)**

**Now unto the trivia of the day:**

_**Being one of the most important discoveries in medicine, the discovery of blood circulation is credited to William Harvey in 1628 as he completely and accurately described the circulation of blood being pumped by the heart into the brain and body. ( /25-biggest-scientific-discoveries-in-history-of-mankind/) (The link is weird like this, nothing I can do, just use it as refence for where to find this information.)**_

"**Well that doesn't really matter to me."**

**Well duh, you're a sentient robot, of course it doesn't. |^\ For now though, I thank you all for reading this chapter today and you all have a great day or night…**

"**Wherever you may be."**


End file.
